


Dinner with the Taako Family

by ChristyRe



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: A sliver of implied angst but that’s it, ALSO one swear that’s coming from Taako obviously, Angus is their son don’t @ me, Auntie Umbrestaff (Lup), Cooking Lessons, Dinner with Taakos’ smol boi and death boi, Family Fluff, Ficweek June 9-15th (only one fic), First fic on here so I still have a lot to learn, Fluff, Happened before The Suffering Game Arc, M/M, Magic Lessons, Mushrooms, No-Sodium Salt Shaker those bad boys, Taako is a smart boi, Taako still feels a bit bad about that silverware set, Taako wants everyone to be safe in the kitchen, The easiest thing for first timers to cook to be honest, They deserve a break before they go, Umbrestaff is chill with Angus, mushroom foraging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristyRe/pseuds/ChristyRe
Summary: I’ve been working on this one for awhile so I hope that you enjoyed and I might post some other things on here in the future!





	Dinner with the Taako Family

When the Tres Horny Boys got moved to one of the nicer dorms with their own separate rooms, Taako finally got to relax with the secure knowledge that he had his own privacy back. No more half naked Magnus walking into the room or Merle trying to seduce his potted plants which were all equally as disturbing as when Pringles’ mutters a list of his favorite chip flavors in his sleep. He could also finally put up his posters of Fantasy Chopped onto the walls without the continuous complaints from his roommates; and to color up his room with the bright, vibrant colors that he’s learned to love. All of these reasons and so much more was why Taako didn’t appreciate the disorienting loud thump that awoke him that morning.

“What the-“ Taako abruptly sat up and saw there on the fuzzy white-fuchsia carpet of his room lay Angus McDonald, worlds greatest boy detective, fallen on the floor with a plethora of books scattered around him. Angus was startled when he made eye contact with a now awake, and annoyed, Taako.

“I’m so sorry, Sir!” Angus panics while Taako just rolls his eyes. 

“Why and how the fuck did you get into my room, little bro?” Angus sat up as he replied,

“Well, Mr. Magnus was teaching me how to pick locks and I just wanted to test it out.” Taako just quirks an eyebrow at him and Angus squirms uncomfortably under the gaze.

“Why my room though?”

“Well Sir...” Angus clears his throat, looking nervous, “Don’t we have a magic lesson today?” The room was silent for a moment before it clicks inside of Taakos’ head.

“Godsdammit.” He then noticed that Angus was holding a level 6 spell book that he promptly plucked from his hands before shooing Angus out of the room so he could change. Ten minutes later, Taako came out in a black tank top, a soft jean jacket, and a knee length coral skirt that billowed in the breeze. He pulled on some white, knee high socks, some brown slip-ons, and grabbed his beloved, glittering and star patterned, Umbrestaff off the bedpost. Before going out the door with Angus, he managed to make a haphazard braid and snatch them two protein granola bars, Magnus’, from the cupboard.

“So where are we training today, Sir?” Angus bounces beside him, chewing his bar and seeming more awake and enthusiastic then Taako could ever be.

“Hmm,” Taako pauses for a moment, chewing on his own bar, “where would you like to go Pumpkin?” Angus stopped walking and was deep in thought as Taako stood, tapping his foot as he waited for Angus to come up with a response.

“Is it alright if we go to a forest nearby Mr. Taako? I think I’ll be able to focus better there today.” Taako shrugs, ruffling Angus’ hair affectionately as he giggles at the action.

“Sure Pumpkin! After all, concentration is vital to learning magic.” They made it to the launch bay at that time. Seeing Avi at his post they waved him over.

“Hey guys! Are you guys here to talk or are you in the mood of being launched somewhere today?” Taako pointed over to one of the empty cannon balls as he spoke,

“That’ll be the latter, Avi. Me and Magic Boy here are going to be learning some spells and he suggested a forest setting for todays practice if there happens to be any close?” Avi went to check for a moment on a monitor before his face lit up.

“Uh, yeah! There’s actually a pretty nice one nearby if you want me to drop you off there.” Taako and Angus leaned to also get a look at the monitor. Displayed on the screen was a lush green canopy of trees, golden rays of sun peaking through the leaves as a cobblestone path lined with colorful flowers intertwined with the forest floor. Taako deemed it safe enough to go to as there was a path, one made out of stone no less. Angus beams as they are lead to a cannon ball and strapped into it securely.

“The forest actually isn’t that far from here, so you’re going to have to pull the break pretty early on.” Taako immediately gripped the lever as Avi said that.

“Can do my dude, just warn us when you’re going to blast us off.” Avi nods and closes the balls hatch, walking out of the chamber.

“Alright,” Avis’ voice came from around the room as both Taako and Angus saw an increasingly growing light above them, making Taako grip the handle of the break tighter than ever. “you’ll be going off in three, two-“ Avis’ sentence gets cut off as they’re blasted from the ship at the speed of a rollercoaster. Suddenly, they were falling and Taako pulled the break immediately at that, letting them serenely float down to the green canopies below. Once they landed, Taako unbuckles himself and hops out. Turning around, Angus was still in the ball while a big, if not a bit shaken, grin was spreading across his face. 

“Sure you don’t need help in there my dude?” Angus looks at Taako indigently, hopping out himself and stumbling a bit at the impact of the ground. He quickly righted himself and watched fascinated as the ball produced a large, white balloon and floats away; back to the moon base. When he looked back for Taako, Angus squeaks a bit at him already walking away.

“Wait for me Sir!” Taako snickers a bit, but stops in favor to look around for a good place to train. He spots a pretty secluded clearing not far from the path and motions for Angus to follow him.

“Alright Ango!” Taako points at Angus, “Show me what you’ve been working on little bro!” Angus fumbles for a moment, but produces a steady, bright ball of flame. He looks up to Taako for approval of the spell as he moves it around his shoulders in a swift and flowing movement.

“Holy-Yeah! Great job my dude!” Taako was impressed at Angus’ control over the flame and how bright it was for someone who had only been learning magic for a couple of months. Angus let’s the spell dissipate as he bounces up in excitement.

“You really think so Sir? I’ve been working really hard on all of the spells you’ve taught me so far and I’ve been getting better at them!” Taako nods approvingly,

“I can see that, good job on the homework my dude I’m impressed.” Angus smiles at the praise and readies up another spell. Angus blips away from sight and Taako laughs, but tries covering it up with a sigh as he stayed absolutely silent as he listened for the steps of the ten year old. Taako jumps a bit at the feel of a finger tapping at his shoulder. He whirls around to find Angus smiling up at him from above a tree branch. Taako snorts,

“How’d you get up there?” Taako picks Angus up and lifts him off the branch. Angus huffs a bit when he was placed down.

“I could’ve gotten down myself Mr. Taako.”

“Sure, sure.” Taako shakes off the statement as he threw Angus a water bottle. “We’re going to take a small break and we’ll start this up again.” Angus nods and plops himself down onto the soft carpet of grass and starts chugging at the water bottle in his hands. Taako makes brief eye contact with Angus as he also starts chugging the water. The silent competition lasted all of 15 seconds as they both pulled their empty bottles from their mouths.

“Done!”

“Done!”

Taako laughs, out of breath sighing as he lays across the grass. Angus follows soon after, smile all that wider. Taako lazily rolls his head to the side and notices a familiar shape poking up in the grass. Scooting over, his suspicion confirmed when he picks out of the ground a common white button mushroom from the bunch growing on the side. Angus quickly scoots up next to Taako, noticing the mushroom in his hand.

“That’s a common white button mushroom, right Mr. Taako?” Taako makes a noise as he lets Angus take the mushroom from his hand.

“Sure is my dude! How’d you know?” He had a strong guess, but he wanted the kid to have the honors of explaining. Angus smiles fondly as he looked at the mushroom he turned gently in his hand.

“My grandpa used to take me foraging sometimes you know, before he died.” Taako nods in understanding, still feeling a bit guilty that he did kinda steal the silverware set that Angus was going to show him. “Anyways, he showed me which mushrooms were which and gave me a detailed book about funguses for good measure!” Angus rustles inside his bag and produced a book out of it which said: “Fungal Growth and How To Safely Identify Them”. Taako sat there with Angus as he read through the section about forest areas. Once he was finished, Taako got up and snatched up Angus’ bag and hands it to him.

“What would you say to a little mushroom foraging Ango?” Angus’ eyes light up and he reaches down to snatch up a couple more white buttons before running up to Taako and depositing them into his hands. “I’ll be taking that as a ‘yes’.” Taako laughs, trekking off onto the path with Angus following close behind.

••••••••••••••

Kravitz sighs as he finally corners the necromancer up in a corner.

“You don’t know what you’re doing! You’ll regret this!” The man shouts, trying to save face that has long since been burned away. Kravitz glares at his pathetic excuse and makes a decisive swipe of his scythe.

“The only one who’ll regret anything would be you, Trevor Winster.” Trevor shrieks in agony as his soul is ripped from his body, leaving only a husk of a form behind with the soul making its way to the Eternal Stockade. Kravitz sighs and lets his face melt over his skeletal features as he slices a portal back to the Astral Plane. He walks right in front of the door of the Raven Queens’ chambers, waiting for her to call him in. Not a moment later, he feels a tug against his heart and walks into the room.

“Hello Kravitz, I believe that you have been successful in completing your mission?” Kravitz nods and the Raven Queen makes an expression that could only be described as a smile, as much as a face such as the Raven Queens’ could smile. “You have always been a reliable member of the reapers, Kravitz.” Kravitz stays silent, knowing that the Raven Queen has more to say. “Which is why I’m going to let you take a break for the next week.” Kravitz has seen and heard many things throughout his centuries of being a reaper to the point where not a lot of things could scare or startle him. This, however, would never fail to surprise him.

“My-my Queen? Are you sure about this-“ The Raven Queen holds a hand up and Kravitz stops in his rambling.

“I’m sure Kravitz.” The Raven Queens voice sounding almost fond as she continues, “Even great heroes need to rest.” At that, she rips open a portal to the Reclaimers’ dorm room showing it empty at the moment. Kravitz looks unsure for a moment, but felt the Raven Queen silently urging him on at which he steps through the shimmering portal. 

The dorm was silent as he entered, the portal closing behind him as he did. He shrugs off his heavy reapers cloak, frowning when he realized the blood on it. Thinking about it, he facepalms when he realizes that he maybe should’ve cleaned himself up a bit if he was going to meet his boyfriend of all people. He could just go back to the Astral Plane, but he found that he didn’t want to leave. The Raven Queen might also get miffed if she felt his return, so Kravitz simply opens up Taakos’ room with his spare key and goes into the attached shower room. Coming over a decent amount of times, he has a couple of spare clothes. Granted they were mainly because Taako wanted to continue wearing a sweater he particularly liked or that he was sleeping in a pair of Kravitzs’ sweatpants, oversized on him, and Kravitz may or may not have spent a bit too long looking at his boyfriends peaceful and beautiful sleeping face before suddenly being called on a mission. Kravitz took a quick shower, once again contemplating the length of his hair and wether or not it was worth the hassle of being this long. He walks out, dripping wet hair held back with a black combed head band and smelling like warm chocolate Macarons and mint leaves. Slipping on a soft crimson sweater and one of his sweatpants, he walks out barefoot when he heard the door opening and the telltale pitch of Taakos’ voice filling the dorm.

“Hi Taako-“ Kravitz stops short when he notices another person with him, significantly smaller and swiftly pointing a wand in his direction.

“Who are you and what business do you have with Mr. Taako?” The kid looked around ten with short curly black hair and round glasses. He also had a pretty odd hat and held a frown on his dark round face.

“Whoa, hold it there bubula.” Taako walks in front of the boy, holding his hands up. He lowers his wand cautiously, still glaring at Kravitz.

“I believe the cloak with the blood on it is yours?” Kravitz was surprised that he was so observant with his surroundings for someone who looked so young. Taako glances over, not noticing the cloak until now.

“Hold on there for a hot second Pumpkin! I’ll explain before you get the wrong idea in that detective brain of yours.” Taako goes over and puts an arm around Kravitzs’ shoulders, pulling him into a side hug. “This here is Kravitz! He’s a close friend of mine and I would really appreciate it if you don’t point any spells at him anytime in the near future.” The boy looks significantly embarrassed after that, but stutters out an apology.

“Oh! I’m sorry Sir, I didn’t know you knew Mr. Taako!” Kravitz smiles at him reassuringly.

“That’s quite alright, it’s good to be cautious around strangers.” Angus walks up to Kravitz, peering up at him.

“My name’s Angus McDonald and I’m the Worlds Greatest Boy Detective!” Angus states as Taako just rolls his eyes fondly.

“Alright Detective, you want to cook these shrooms or do you just want them to rot in your bag?” Angus swiftly runs into the kitchen at that, Taako following behind and pulling Kravitz along with him. Kravtiz was impressed when Angus turns over his bag into a bowl where a wide assortment of different mushrooms tumbled out. Taako came back with a salt shaker and laid the mushrooms out in a line on a cutting board. “Alright so this shaker is to detect poison, so I’m going to test these shrooms real quick.” His tone was lighthearted as he sprinkled the salt over all of the mushrooms. Looking at them for a solid 5 minutes, Kravitz could see that Taako was still a bit tense as he pulled away. If Angus noticed this as well, he didn’t comment on it. Taako sighs as he pulls out a knife. “You want to help cut these Ango?” Angus seemed jolted out of his line of thinking, but nods happily and allowed Taako to guide him through the process. After he got the hang of it, and Taako silently putting a minor field spell on the knife just in case, he started on pulling some bread from the shelves. “Kravitz, could you help me out with the sandwiches over here?” Kravitz hands Taako the meat he needs, helping cut some vegetables and handing them off to Taako as well. At least he could help Taako with this; actually making it himself would be a disaster, honestly.

“I’m finished, Sir!” Angus holds up a bowl filled with the cut-up mushrooms, earning a smile from Taako.

“Good job Ango! Want to learn how to cook them properly?” Angus nods enthusiastically, reaching for a pan that he was too small to reach. Taako smirks at Angus and takes the pan from the hook, causing Angus to pout. Nonetheless, he still watched as Taako cast Prestidigitation on the mushrooms and poured them into the skillet. “Now some people use only oil to cook mushrooms,” As Taako talked, Kravitz smiles as Taako was starting to ease up on whatever was making him nervous before; happy that he could be there with him and in turn make Taako happy. Kravitz snorts a bit as he could internally hear Taako calling him a sap and starts listening again to the conversation. “but here’s the con of that method: because of the way mushrooms are structured, all of that oil is just accumulated on the surface and they end up using a lot more oil than necessary.” Taako goes to the sink and pours a quarter cup of water into the skillet and he instructs Angus to stir a bit until all the water was gone. “Now we put in 1/2 a teaspoon of oil to brown them.” He hands Kravitz the small bowl of oil, allowing him to pour it in and Angus to stir. Angus snatched a mushroom slice off of the pan as Taako was loading it onto a plate, getting a light playful swat on his hand when he reached for another. “Wait until we’re all sitting around the table with our sandwiches first, Pumpkin.” Angus shrugs at that, getting a gleam in his eyes.

“You know Mr. Taako, you don’t seem like it at first but you’re actually really smart!” The tone was honest and sincere, albeit also mixed with something Kravitz couldn’t put a finger on. Taako gives him an unamused look as he places the plate on the table, Angus pretending to look uninterested.

“You sure you’re not the only nerd here Ango? You’re left here looking at a bag full of rocks my dude, ain’t anything remotely intelligent over here.” Angus gives him an incredulous look as he helps Kravitz carry the sandwiches over. Kravitz was having none of it either.

“Angus has a point, Darling. What normal person knows off the top of their head that the structure of a mushroom affects how you should cook it?” Kravitz states, amused when he saw Taakos’ ears twitch a bit with the tips turning red. Angus looked a bit too smug for the situation and Kravitz was curious. “Um, do you want to say something Angus?” Angus giggles a bit before speaking.

“Are you and Mr. Taako dating by any chance?” Kravitz immediately covers his face in embarrassment at the bold and accurate statement with Angus howling with victory in the background. “I knew it! Mr. Taako did seem happier lately and now I know why!” Taako grumbles something that sounded like “Nosy brat.” As he pokes Angus with the blunt end of his Umbrestaff over and over. Trying to poke him with it at least. The Umbrestaff seemed to swerve out of the way every time it came near Angus, seemingly getting amused at Taakos’ frustration. Taako huffs in annoyance as he simply hooks the Umbrestaff onto the side of Angus’ chair.

“Fine! If you like the brat so much, then you can just stay over there with him.” Taako huffs, feigning anger as the turns around dramatically. Angus giggles as the Umbrestaff sucks in a mushroom piece, seemingly chewing it in retaliation. Kravitz jumps back a bit from the Umbrestaff, but eases up a bit when it just blows a gust of wind at Taako who seemed unamused. “Great, now I’m being sassed by a nosy brat and now my Umbrestaff.” He takes a big bite out of his sandwich, not commenting on Angus continuing to drop pieces inside and peering into the Umbrestaff.

“Where does it go Mr. Taako? Has it ever done this before?” Taako shrugs nonchalantly as Kravitz gives the Umbrestaff uneasy glances between bites of his sandwich. Angus seemed utterly entranced by the Umbrestaff, leaving his sandwich untouched as he experimented with the bits of cooked mushroom and giggled whenever it released a small gust of wind or a burst of colorful sparks.

“Angus, please eat your dinner.” Kravitz scolds. Angus pouts as he slumps in his chair.

“Aww, you’re no fun.”

“Angus.” Angus sighs, but gives back a smug response.

“Fine Dad.” He takes a big bite from his sandwich as Kravitz chokes on the bit that was in his mouth. Taako laughs and gives Angus a high five from underneath the table as Kravitz collects himself. Kravitz sighs exasperated, but smiles to himself as the dinner continues into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this one for awhile so I hope that you enjoyed and I might post some other things on here in the future!


End file.
